


Fireworks

by Vbanditkeith



Series: Hoperai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vbanditkeith/pseuds/Vbanditkeith
Summary: Hoperai week 2019, topic: Fireworks. In french.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Premier test en français après plus d'une décennie, j'espère que ça plaira :-).

La sensation de l'herbe était on-ne-peut-plus comfortable. Un autre verre de vin, et Hope pourrait s'endormir, blotti contre la couette - et contre sa chère et tendre.

Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant le spectacle que lui offrait les étoiles, méditant sur l'univers, et sur le parcours pour le moins ésotérique qui les avait conduit jusque là.

« Hope, à quoi est-tu en train de penser ? » lui demanda Lightning.

Il réflechit pendant une minute. Difficile de résumer ses pensées, car celles-ci allaient de leur rencontre initiale à leur mariage, en passant par la défaite d'un dieu et la fin d'un monde.

« Eh bien... » dit-il en s'emparant de son poignet, « il semblerait que j'ai encore du mal, encore maintenant, à réaliser la chance que nous avons eu... », lui pris la main, « la chance que j'ai eu » termina-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui frôlant les lèvres à peine  
« Tout le monde a le droit à sa Fin Heureuse »

Il sourit. Quoi qu'elle en pense, il se considérait au fond de lui la personne la plus chanceuse de leur nouvelle planète.

« Oui, en retrospective... Tout s'est bien passé. Pour nous tous. » Il grimaça, repensant à leur situation parentale, mais il semblerait que Lightning n'y ait pas porté attention.

« Si on m'avait dit, il y a mille ans, que je finirais avec la femme de mes rêves ..? »

Elle rigola. « Ben voyons. Et si on m'avait dit que le jeune qui restait dans mes jupons, effrayé de tout, finirait plusieurs siècles plus tard par demander ma main ? Et qu'à la place d'avoir sa revanche sur Snow, il deviendrait son beau-frère ? »

Hope se laissa retombé, heureux in fine mais honteux des... Différentes étapes émotionnelles... Traversés durant leur épopée.

« Oui, c'est sûr -- il me manquait beaucoup de maturité. Heureusement que j'avais un très bon exemple ». Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. « Enfin, j'ai fait des efforts pour toi ! Devenir Directeur de l'Académie, par exemple... »

« Hope... Je te connais un peu trop bien, tu sais ? Je n'ai *aucun* doute sur ta sincérité » - elle toussa - « mais je pense que la survie de tout ce dont tu tiens à comptait plus pendant ta période à l'Académie ! »

Hope se figea. Il n'avait pas... Tout dit à Lightning. Elle ne savait pas pour le fantôme rose. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'adresser le problème.

Tout du moins... C'est ce qu'il pensait. Hope faisait souvent des cauchemards, pendant lesquels il parlait en charabia - mais elle pouvait toujours entendre à travers les incohérences, ses complaintes qui implorait la Rose d'arrêter de le torturer.

Elle avait fini par (presque) torturer Snow pour le forcer à avouer la vérité, et il avait tout avoué ; tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas en vouloir à Hope.

Elle comprenait. Elle n'était pas la personne qui se confiait le plus elle-même, et elle savait que Hope avait promi de la protéger.

Mais pendant que le couple se préocuppait du passé, un feu d'artifice, célébrant la première année passée, interrompu leurs longues pensées moroses.

« Hope ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci », termina-t'elle en l'embrassant.


End file.
